Dead in Ditches
Dead in Ditches was released by Hollywood Undead sometime in 2005 on their MySpace page, but never saw an official release afterwards. Overview The song was planned for release on Hollywood Undead, but songs like this one itself, Turn Off the Lights, Everywhere I Go, and Tear It Up were requested by the band's label at that time (MySpace Records) to be removed from the tracklisting or censored. This caused the band to switch labels, over to A&M/Octone. During the recording of Swan Songs, this song was intended to be included on the tracklisting, but was deemed "too vulgar" and was forced for removal. Rumors state that the song Pimpin' had replaced it. Official Lyrics Fucking faggots (Ha!) That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Don't get us wrong, we only made this song To make you feel hard when you hit the bong And when the 40's up and then the 40's gone To lick shots, kill cops to a hip-hop song So pull them toasters out them holsters Pull that shirt right off your shoulders Pull that nine, this is how you hold her Pull that trigger, HU soldiers Punk, rock out on the block Tick-tock, you cannot stop Hip-hop like when we drop-top so hot Johnny 3's been drinking whiskey Trigger finger feeling frisky When you shoot, it's so damn risky Dead in a ditch, but I hope you miss me That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Wait up, hold on, oh no Got you faggots in a choke-hold And I think I like you, but my nine sure don't And how many shots till you hit that floor? I bet four "Yo, Charlie, you're loco" For sure, how many people dipping in my four-door? "I see three" Bitch, no There's five in the back and your girl's on my lap She's a down-low, pro hoe for sure What? What the fuck did I just say? I don't ask any questions, I just spray So hey, what I may say may be risque Deuce made me this way That's why you don't want no beef 'Cause me verse you is like beat the geek So we can talk right here or in the street But my gun talks first 'cause he loves to speak, bitch That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches Yo, in the Coupe DeVille with the shiny rims Playing these bitches like a violin I got more freaks than a carnival Pop the trunk, there's my arsenal I got bats, gats, straps, so let's start a war I'll eat you alive like a carnivore My guns need nicotine, they smoke more than me I'm with my boy Charles P., he'll go to war with me Ooh wee, yo, King Kong swinging from a tree Dropping on these haters so they bleed I'm coming at you bitches full-speed "Funny Man, lay off the weed" Old people get jealous when I'm skating on Daytons And that's like Freddy Krueger hating on Jason (Ow!) That's got the Funny Man losing his patience Leave you dead in a ditch on Highland and Franklin That's when we ride on bitches You fucking faggot snitches So don't you try, we're packing nines We leave you dead in ditches (Undead!) What? Say "what the fuck"! Six shooters up! Now what the fuck? Point them up! This is how to ride, who's down to ride? Undead, pop shots, we're down to die Who's down to die, who's down to die? Undead, pop shots, we're bound to ride Blackhat sideways, white-bold "LA" Flat on your back, leave you smoked like an ashtray Wig split, face ripped, nod if you're listening Shot to the cross, leave you dead like a Christian Pop, pop, your heart just stops, stops When I just cock, cock my gun 'Cause I shoot for fun That's how the west was won I sell an ounce and then I sell two more Then I come to collect with the pistol four-four There's some truth to that about the weed or the gat You may never know, just leave it at... That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches Background vocals *Charlie Scene sings the intro and outro with Deuce. *Deuce says "rock out", "tick-tock", and "hip-hop like when we drop-top" along with Johnny 3 Tears. *Deuce screams "punk", "on the block", "you cannot stop", and "so hot" behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Charlie Scene says "he'll go to war with me" behind Funny Man. *Charlie Scene says "ooh wee", "a tree", "they bleed", and "full-speed" behind Funny Man. *Da Kurlzz shouts "What? Say what the fuck? Six shooters up! Now what the fuck? Point them up!" behind Deuce and J-Dog's screaming. *Funny Man says "Undead, pop shots, we're bound to ride" behind J-Dog. *Deuce screams "pop, pop", "stops, stops", and "cock, cock" behind J-Dog. Personnel *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Deuce - production, programming, vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *Funny Man's verse could be seen as a sort of "sequel" to his verse on Scene for Dummies. In the latter, his verse ends with, "You got beef, meet me on Franklin and Highland," and his verse in this song ends with "Leave you dead in a ditch on Highland and Franklin." **This implies that the hater(s) he was directing in Scene for Dummies were now killed by this song. *When played live, **Funny Man says "I see tres!" instead of "I see three!". **Funny Man says "Y'all pinche jotos," (which means "fucking faggots" in Spanish) instead of Deuce saying "Fucking faggots!" **Da Kurlzz and J-Dog do the scream before the third verse instead of Deuce. *This song is later referenced by Funny Man in One More Bottle, where he states "Six shooter spraying, that's what I'm saying." This is a reference to Deuce and J-Dog's screams in this song, "Six shooters up! Now what the fuck? Point them up!" *This song was later "covered" by Deuce under the title When We Ride, and was used as an attack towards Hollywood Undead after his departure. It was released on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. Category:Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Deuce Category:All six